User blog:Wachowman/Couldn't Stay Away
Yknow, when making my leaving blog 2 months ago, I really never thought I'd be back, my life was literally a total shit hole and this Wiki sorta got in the way and wasn't helping much (no offense) but right now, let me explain what's happening in life. I won't explain this part in detail since I believe it'll make a good amount of you either hate me, lose respect for me, etc. During that time that I took 6 weeks off was a bad time for me, it involved Roxanne as you all know we broke up and I would still like to keep her out of conversation past this point, along with Alexis. But to make a long story short I lost Roxanne, and custody of my child, which I've been having to live with. I left the wiki just about a week later saying I needed to get my life together. Which I needed to do, I needed to get a good job, find a place to live, get another job, which wasn't easy as a lot of friends left me after what I've done. I had no time for this place or barely myself, weakened nights were just about the only times I wasn't working or sleeping. I was basically nothing. I've had a friend named Gabriella for about 2 years now and for whatever reason she stood by me, I ended up not only staying at her house but also starting a relationship with her, she's been helping me with more that I can even ask for which while makes me feel like a failure of a man, makes me happy to know someone cares. I know it's only been two months, but it really has felt like a year to me, I'm happy to say I was able to quit one of my jobs and also be able to support myself and Gabriella, finding myself some time to have fun as well. So I'm officially rejoining the Wiki, I was a little hesitant to do this at first since I don't want to be known as one of those people who leave and return, but I feel this Wiki needed some good news with half the staff panel leaving and all. I'm not expecting to get promoted back to Mod right away but I very much intend to work my way back up there. Can't spell Moderator without A and O, and those letters are in Wachowman too, it's meant to be. So yeah, I can say I'm back now, while I wont be as active as I was 3 months ago, you'll defiantly see me around daily. That's about it, sad story with a good ending for all (except the people that hate me, idk like Wonder hates me I'm pretty sure so he always has a bad ending <3) Also, if you wanna tell me about something that happened that I didn't know, tell me, I know everyone who left that's about it. Category:Blog posts